


Knitting With Darcy-Family Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Knitting With Darcy AKA Darcy is Deadpool's Daughter [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Darcy is Deadpool's Daughter, And Darcy sings Bohemian Rhapsody, And decides metal knitting needles are the most efficient, Badass Skye, Blackfoot Heritage, Bruce likes Tai Chi and Chai tea, Bucky Barne's is amused, Darcy Knits, Darcy breaks the fourth wall, Darcy calls Logan Canadian Bacon, Darcy debates needles, Darcy kills Kilgrave, Darcy teleports, Darcy's impeccable aim, Darcy's protective streak, Deadpool swinging from a chandelier, Deadpool writes on his katana's, Deadpool's ass, Deadpool's lack of heterosexuality, For killing of course, Ice Cream, Jessica Jones is Darcy's daughter, Jessica Jones is Remy Lebeau's daughter, Jessica takes after both her parents, Katana Stories, Kaya Silverfox is a Canadian Blackfoot Indian, Knitted Penguin Pajama Pants, Knitting, Lesbian Rogue, Mother Bear Darcy Lewis, Mother/Daughter Talks, Multi, Mutant Jessica Jones, Mutant Skye Johnson, Not Beta'd, Peggy shoots Wade once or twice, Peter is Darcy's intern, Plot!, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Pyro's lighter, Rogue is Logan and Kayla's adopted daughter, Sharpening knitting kneedles, Skye gets kidnapped, Skye is Darcy's daughter, Tags are not always in order, The Author does not apologize for her crazy, This is good information to know, Trish Walker is an ace poker player, Victor Creed is a chaotic neutral, Victor has daddy issues, Wade flirts with Victor, because that should be a thing, escapades, just an fyi, like at all, more tags to come as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is an former assassin/mercenary with a penchant for knitting. The daughter of Deadpool and Death, granddaughter of Charles Xavier, mother of Skye Johnson and Jessica Jones, and the Wife/Girlfriend to Remy Lebeau and Bucky Barnes. To say that her family is important to her would be an understatement. Friends and family have gathered around her in the last six months of her life and she's finally learning how to open up to those who love her. Life throws loops the size of Texas for this fourth-wall breaking daughter of Deadpool. Hope you like crazy, cause Darcy definitely took after her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Victor's Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters(except OC's) or the Marvel Cinematic Universe(Or any universe for that matter, though I aspire to own the Milky Way, if only for something to put on my cereal), if I did this would probably be cannon.

Victor Creed lit a cigarette as he watched the man in front of him slowly bleed out. Not a particularly lucrative job, but the guy was wanted for some nasty crimes and Victor had liked the idea of messing him up mentally before the kill. 

Victor growled when the burner cell he had bought began to ring, that is, until he saw the number.

“Frail, how did you get this number?”

“Stryker’s experiments have actually done me quite well the past few months, and I thought I told you not to call me frail?”

“Still short?”

“Shut up,” Darcy grumbled over the phone about asshole alpha males and Victor grinned at the sound.

“What do you need, Darlin?”

“One of my cubs is being stalked by a guy who messed her up pretty badly, she didn’t give me any details but…”

“You can tell a how badly a victim was screwed by how long it takes for them to call for help.

Darcy was silent over the line and Victor growled at the fact that he was right, “Is the cub in a safe place?”

“I told her to go to Trish Walker’s.”

Victor grunted, “That frail doesn’t even know how to protect herself.”

“From my intel, she’s learning. But we have bigger fish to fry, have you heard of a guy called Kilgrave?”

Victor growled in response and Darcy was silent as she waited patiently for him to say something, “Friend of mine asked me to look into him two months ago, I haven’t had the time but I’ve found little bits and pieces that tell me he’s a bastard.”

There was silence on the line and Victor stood up, dropped his cigarette, and put it out with the heel of his boot. The man he had strung up whimpered as he drew closer and Victor heard Darcy perk up.

“Is someone with you?”

“Not for long.”

“Victor…”

“Don’t worry, no one's going to miss this one.”

“Well, if you always play with your food someones going to come looking for you.”

“You offering, Darlin?”

“No, just…”

Victor reached down to the man’s jugular and quickly sliced across it.

“There, all done. Happy?”

“Just get your ass to Walker’s apartment, Vic.”

“Give me two hours, I’ll be there.”

“You’d better be.”

Victor heard Darcy end the call before he finally shut the cell phone off. He wouldn’t be needing it anymore, it had served it’s purpose. The only thing left for him to do was get rid of the body and get to part of his pack. Victor chuckled as he recalled why his friend had given him Kilgrave’s name, the bastard wouldn’t see him or Darcy coming. And Victor did like playing with his victims. Very very much.


	2. Scientist Wrangler Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is woken up by Darcy, who has decided he's going to be the Science!Sitter while she's gone.

There was a loud pounding that awoke Peter Parker from a deep slumber and he groaned as he stretched his limbs. Jarvis had apparently unlocked the door as Darcy appeared in Peter’s view moments after he turned over. Then again, maybe not, since there was a red smoke that was settling around her.

“What the heck, Darc?”

“I need you to science wrangle for the next three days or so.”

“Why don’t you hire another assistant?”

“The last assistant I hired didn’t take care of anything besides the paperwork! Which was well done, but that’s not the point of the job.”

“Okay, okay, what do I do?”

“The scientists need to eat, sleep, and science on a regular basis. I have a chart set up in my office showing the schedule the three usually follow if prompted. You have to firmly prompt them though, don’t just tell them watch them like a hawk. If it’s feeding time, you stay until at least half of the food is gone. If it’s sleep time, you tell them to go to bed and you stay until they do. If you find Reed Richards in one of the labs either send him out the door or to one of the meeting rooms and sic Pepper on him. If you have to there are contingency plans for times when the scientists refuse to cooperate, I have them all neatly typed up and Jarvis has instructions to show you where they are.”

“When are you leaving?”

“As soon as I get packed, I’m taking Bucky and Remy with me.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Family business, you’ll find out what I get back. Oh, and look after Lucky for me, will you? The robot monkeys should run out of juice in the next couple of days, just ignore them if they bother you.”

“Robot monkeys? That is so cool.”

“Right, borderline scientist here, just don’t let Tony get you caught up in something for the next three days. Okay, Peter?”

“Aye aye, Captain. What about my Spidey stuff?”

“Sciencing times are free for you to do whatever you want. Just take a Stark com so that Jarvis can alert you if something goes wrong. Oh, and there are contingency plans for explosions, near death, Hulking, mutant globs, Deadpool appearances, sudden radiation exposure, etc. Also, you’re getting a paycheck as my intern for doing this.”

Peter perked up at this and blinked a few times, “Really?”

“Hmmhmm,” Darcy leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Now, go back to bed Jarvis will wake you up in two hours to start the day. And stay on this side of New York, please. Stay safe.”

Peter snuggled back down under his covers and mumbled, “Yes, mam. G’night.”

Darcy smiled before leaving with a smile on her face, she had just known bringing Peter to the tower would be good for him. 

Time with Tony had provided him with some help processing his guilt over the deaths in his life that he could control, and Darcy could see the good affect Peter had had on Tony over the past few weeks. He'd taken to spending more time out of the nightlife and given more time to Pepper and Peter than Darcy had ever seen.

The changes were good for them, and Darcy hoped that life could only get better from this point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! Just wanted to give all you lovely readers a head up, the Jessica Jones plot-line will come in, but I will be keeping the nature of her time with Kilgrave to the minimum so that my readers who could be easily triggered are kept safe. Note: this is not to glaze over the issues that are discussed in Jessica Jones, awareness of these issues is important but people who go through them are at risk for anxiety/Panic attacks. As I have mentioned before I used to have depression and have had problems with triggers before so it is very near to my heart that no one is triggered by my fic. If you want to skip over the Jessica Jones/Kilgrave plot-line entirely because you are really concerned you might be triggered, I'm going to put JJ at the top in notes and a light summary of what the chapter might entail(Be it heavy OR light) for people who could possibly be triggered. I'll also try to remember to put a summary of the former chapter in the next chapters top notes so that main plot points for this fic aren't missed. Thanks for reading and stay safe!


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up Remy and Bucky, Bucky discovers Deadpool's katana collection, Remy is amused by his partners, and Darcy has pre-packed panic packs for just such occasions.

“Remy, wake up!”

Remy startled awake and looked down with a smirk at Bucky, who was laying fast asleep on his chest. Then he realized that Darcy wasn’t on his other side and he looked up to see her scurrying around the room in obvious distress.

“Cher? What’s wrong?”

“Jessica called, she needs help. Wake Bucky we need to get to Trish’s apartment ASAP! I just got everything squared away with the scientists and called Victor to tell him to get his hair ass over here. He’ll be here in an hour and a half!”

Remy gently sat up and brushed the long hair out of Bucky’s face.

“Buck, wake up,” He gently shook the other man who groaned in response, “Wake up, Mon Cher.”

“What time is it?”

“Remy don’t know, let him ask. Cher, what time is it?”

“Seven-thirty two in the morning!”

Bucky groaned and held on tighter to Remy when he tried to shift so that he could sit up.

“Come back to bed, Doll. It’s too early.”r

“Our daughter just called, she’s in trouble, get up!”

Bucky jerked up into a sitting position as he processed what Darcy had said,

“No one in this tower can stay out of danger for longer than a week, can they?”

“Remy don’t think so, Mon Cher.”

“Remy, grab the pre-packed packs that I packed for panicking situations!”

Remy chuckled as Bucky groaned into his hands at Darcy’s loud voice, “I’m on it, Cher.”

“Bucky, be a dear and get my katanas out, would you could you pretty please?”

“Sure, Doll,” Bucky swung his legs off the bed and made his way over to the weapons chest Darcy kept weapons in. 

When he opened it up though he paused before calling out, “Doll, which katana’s do you want? There’s gotta be at least twenty in this thing.”

“Oh, um, I want the last pair my dad gave me that he used to use. There should be notes on them, right?”

Bucky picked up one of the katanas to read on the inscription on the handle ‘Note to self: Never prank Peggy on a Wednesday’ and nodded his head slowly, “Yeah, they’ve got notes.”

“Great, that means nobodies been messing with them! The ballerina katana and the feed and water katana are a pair, pull those out please.”

Within a few minutes Bucky had set aside three katanas that said, respectively, ‘Note: Stick people with the pointy end, the handle doesn’t actually do anything’, ‘Note: When the bad buys run at you, screaming Christmas carols throws them off guard, especially if you’ve run out of ammo and are firing mistletoe at them’, ‘Note: Do not tell Peggy you were kidnapped after the fact, she gets very angry for some reason’.  
Bucky raised an eyebrow when he read the next one, ‘Note: Don’t forget to feed and water the tacos before bed’.

“Found one!”

“Which one?”

“The feed and water the tacos one!”

“Oh, I forgot there’s two feed and water ones, no the next feed and water one is apart of the pair, not the taco one.”

Bucky shook his head slightly and picked up the next one, “Found the ballerina one!”

“Great! Read it off to me, will ya?”

“‘Note: Darcy has ballerina lessons on Thursdays, Peggy will kill you dead if you don’t show up’.”

“That’s the one!”

Darcy trotted into the room dressed in a bright red and green Christmas tree sweater and reached for the katana.

“Yeah, that’s the one. You haven’t found the other one?”

“I think this one is it ‘Note: You have to feed and water children three times a day’. Do I want to know?”

“That was the week our neighbor fell ill, Dad felt responsible for making sure they were okay.”

“That’s comforting.”

Darcy grinned at him before twirling the katanas in her hands happily, “I haven’t used these in years. It’s always good to have a weapon, and I’m getting tired of guns Did you know my dad taught me this trick where you can slice a bullet in half with a katana?.”

Remy came into the room with the “panic packs” Darcy had requested and sat them on the bed before joining his mischievous wife and speechless boyfriend.

“Having fun?”

“Bucky’s still getting used to my Dad’s weirdness.”

“It took me a few years, Mon Cher. You’ll do fine.”

“He has a note on one of his katanas that outlines which end to stick people with?”

“He has multiple personalities too, and an inner monologue. Everyone has an adjustment period, My Love, you're doing great though.”

“That’s comforting. Now that I’m awake, where are we going?”

“Jessica called, obviously upset about a man named Kilgrave.”

Remy frowned, “That name sounds familiar.”

“Well, apparently he’s been making her life hell and he can control people. We’re going to kill him. Well, Victor and I are going to kill him. The two of you are going to protect Jessica until we’ve got a confirmed kill.”

“Are we going to tell anyone?”

“I don’t think we need to bother. I’ve got Peter watching over the the Scientist Three and I put in a call to Pepper informing her that she needs to send some extra help to the PR manager.”

“Okay, where are we going?”

“Oh, we’ll be going to Trish Walker’s apartment, she’s a friend of Jessica’s.”

“Cab?”

“No, we’re going to teleport. Circle up, hold my hands and hold tight to any belongings you’re carrying. Bucky, hold onto whats left of your dinner last night too, first time teleportation can make a person really queazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feed and water the taco's before bed was my brother Teddy's suggestion, he wanted you all to know that. Last chapter of the day, in true me form I've posted two short ones and a long one for the first three chapters. *Winks* I'll be back soon, and oneshot DD!Darcy pairing fic is going up sometime this evening


	4. Convergence-JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish Walker is the unsuspecting host of her best friend, three mutants, and an assassin that is considered a ghost. To say that things are about to happen, would be a considerable understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ-Warnings/What to expect- there is light discussion of stalking/abuse and mind control, cause it's Kilgrave they're talking about killing.  
> Again, I reiterate, I know that what I've written in this is light(trust me I've read some heavy duty stalking/abuse fics in the past) and some authors wouldn't put warnings because of how light it is BUT I'm extremely cautious because of past experiences so please be respectful that this is how I do my best to keep my readers safe. Thanks!

“Your parents are coming?”

“It was a moment of weakness, Trish, I haven’t spoken to my mom for years. I guess I just…. I just needed to know things would be all right!”

Trish tilted her head slightly with a look of concern on her face, “How bad has this gotten? Are you sure you don’t want me to get involved somehow?”

“If I could force you to move halfway across the world right now, Trish, I would. But because of your stubbornness I have to make sure you’re safe instead!”

Trish stumbled back just a little bit before placing her hands on her hips, “You don’t have to protect me!”

“Yes, I do! You may have a ninja thing going on, but you're still human and I love you, so I have to protect you!”

Trish opened her mouth to reply only to cry out in surprise when there was a sudden red poof of smoke surrounding them and three people appeared in her apartment. Jessica stepped back instinctively and looked up at the ceiling with a groan of frustration as she curled her hands into fists,

“Mom!”

“Jessica! We came as fast as we could, tell your father everything while Bucky and I secure the perimeter. Hello, Trish, how are you?”

“Just fine, Mrs. Lebeau, how are you?”

“I’ll be better after killing a bad guy or two, thank you for asking. Come on, James.”

Jessica and Trish heavily sat down on her couch in unison before turning their attention to Remy since he was the only person left in the room for them to look to. Remy had a look of slight amusement on his face as he sat down in a chair opposite the two young women.

“Oui?”

“Papa, what’s going on?”

“You called for help, you’re mother wants to fix things, just let her.”

“I didn’t call for a cavalry though! Just a little side help and some of mom’s emotional mumbo jumbo support so that I can take this guy down.”

“Oui, and once Victor gets here he can determine whether or not we can let you. Now, tell your Papa about this scoundrel that has been troubling you.”

Jessica took in a deep breath and let all of the information she had gathered fall out of her mouth as Remy looked carefully between her and Trish.

“You say that this man can tell people what to do, and they just do it?”

“Yeah, he had a policeman try to kill Trish a few days ago and I just found out he’s been using someone to stalk me.”

“Oui, he would have to if you’re his final goal.”

Remy sat back on the chair he had claimed and rested his hands behind his head to think.

“You say he has expensive tastes?”

“Very, and he’s trying to relive his experiences with me.”

“Merde, all right Mon Pettite, do you have those experiences written down somewhere?”

Jessica struggled with pulling a tiny journal out of her jacket, “Damn therapist had me write things down so that I could process.”

Remy took the journal from his daughter and thumbed through the book frowning as he did so.

“I will give this to Victor once he arrives, he’ll be able to track the damn bastard more easily than Remy.”

“He recently vacated an apartment, here,” Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that she handed to Remy, “that’s the address, Uncle Vic can pick up a scent there.”

“Bien, that will help immensely, Mon Petite.”

Darcy strolled back into the living room with Victor behind her, “What have we got?”

“The man is caucasian, brown hair and eyes, six foot one, there are specific dates in here that give the time of first contact and last contact. Man was presumed dead, hit by a bus, he managed to survive by controlling a medic and a doctor. The medic is basically a living vegetable now, poor man. Remy thinks this one should be done from a distance. Sniper shot would be the best bet.”

“That won’t be easy,” interjected Jessica, “Kilgrave is paranoid, to a fault. He keeps out of the sight of possible dangers and a sniper shot would be near impossible.”

Darcy tapped her foot against the floor, “If Remy thinks it’s our best shot it probably is, Victor?”

“Lebeau’s right, we don’t know for certain that the mind control wouldn’t work on us. I’ve gone up against mind control bastards plenty of times and their powers are often based on different factors.”

“So, our best bet is a sniper shot.”

“We’d have to set up as soon as we spot him, paranoia can work in our favor but only if we’re smart about it.”

“Any leads on where he might be?

“Jessica tells Remy that he vacated an apartment recently. You could easily catch his scent there.”

Darcy nodded her head and Jessica stood to leave with her and Victor.

“Where do you think you’re going, Cub?”

“With you and mom, obviously. This is still my case I’m not leaving it until Kilgrave is dead.”

Victor exchanged a look with Darcy before nodding his head.

“Let’s go then, but you stay on the rooftops with your mother.”

Jessica gave Victor a mocking salute, “Yes, sir.”

“Keep that up, cub, and I’ll start thinking you took after your mother.”

Darcy chuckled as Jessica glowered at Victor when he turned around and swept out of the apartment the two women right behind him. Trish began to follow after them only to be stopped by Remy.

"Let them go, they are better equipped to do this without us. Bucky and Remy are going to play cards to pass the time, you would be welcome to join."

Trish looked unhappy about letting her friend go but nodded her head shortly after a moment, "Poker?"

Remy grinned, "You really want to gamble your life away, Cherie?"

Trish narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let's head fall to the table* I'm tired, I can't sleep, so here have some chapter fic while I process my oneshot pairing fic that I am satisfied/am not satisfied with yet. Also, my extended family can be a pain to deal with, in my immediate family everybody is chill, but besides my grandparents everybody in my extended family seems to have a bone to pick with everybody else(I understand completely why my parents decided to have lots of children and raise them to be very nice to others and not to judge, honestly). In short terms, one of my mom's cousins died and consequently we've all been roped into funeral arrangements(which is apparently yet another excuse for my extended family to argue). I have never seen my brother Teddy roll his eyes so much in one setting, he's giving my sister B a run for her money. So, after a long day of being a mediator I'm unable to sleep, drat... Thanks for reading, and I love love love comments(I feel so loopy right now but I can't sleep so I'm not going to proofread the notes, thanks, and see you soon, not literally obviously but... yeah you know what I mean). Also, Trish/Jessica is happening, cause my feels are too strong for me to resist right now.


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody-JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Darcy, and Jessica finally kill Kilgrave, and Darcy decides to sing Bohemian Rhapsody, but is that really a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ-Warnings/What is mentioned in this chapter-Discussion of abuse, it's light maybe only one word from what I can see, and there is a very real possibility of mind control so that might potentially cause some anxiety.
> 
> Last Chapter Summary-Darcy and co. arrived at Trish Walker's, had a discussion about how to tackle Kilgrave, came to a decision, Victor, Darcy, and Jessica went out to kill him, Remy, Bucky, and Trish stayed behind and decided to play poker.

Jessica leapt from one roof to another as Darcy teleported ahead of her, katana’s on her back and a bag containing a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. 

Jessica hadn’t bothered bringing anything but the syringe of the sedative she had stolen to subdue Kilgrave with. That had only been a few days ago, and here she was trailing behind her mother, a woman she had once swore she would never speak to again. Granted, she had been a dramatic teen experiencing a slew of hormonal changes at the time, and dealing with a latent X-gene manifesting to boot, but it was still a little shocking for her.

Darcy halted on a flat rooftop and approached the edge of the roof cautiously scanning the area,

“Victor’s stopped.”

She felt Jessica come up behind her with her eyes narrowing, “Is that a good thing?

Darcy lifted her hands up and down in a manner that suggested there was a possibility of it being a good thing,

“Depends upon what’s happening. He’s moving again, that’s a good sign.”

“Has he found Kilgrave?”

“This fast? Maybe, depends on if the psycho was cocky enough to only move once.”

“He’s cocky enough.”

Darcy felt a shift in Victor’s mood and immediately set up her rifle.

“Spot me, Kid?”

Jessica took the spotting instrument in her hand and looked through it calling out the wind speed, direction, and yards as she saw them.

“You sure this will work?”

“We should have visual any second.”

Darcy looked through her sniper scope swallowing as she saw Victor branching off from the plan and actually speaking to Kilgrave. She could make out their lips and noted that Victor was calling the man out for his past abuse of Jessica, there was a short exchange and Darcy flicked off the safety of her rifle as she watched for signs that Victor was being controlled by Kilgrave.

For a second Darcy was very afraid that Victor had miscalculated, but a sudden tick in his jaw made Darcy instinctively press her finger to the trigger. 

When Victor lashed out with a growl managing to spin Kilgrave around so that his back was turned on the window Darcy took the shot immediately, and hit her target dead on. Jessica watched as Kilgrave tumbled to the floor and saw Victor stand over the body snarling a little from the lack of a chase.

“Bang bang.”

Jessica snorted, “Can’t you take anything seriously?”

“You’re lucky I haven’t started singing Bohemian Rhapsody at this point.”

“Mom-”

“Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead-”

“Mom, please-”

“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes-”

“You’re singing it out of order!”

“Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico-”

Darcy was, of course, gesturing wildly while singing as she went into a vocal guitar solo and Jessica shook her head at her mother antics before shouting,

“Why do I feel like an embarrassed teenager again?”

“Because your mother knows the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody and you can’t handle her level of cool?”

“Or it could be because my mother refuses to grow up?”

“You’re so right, and why should I? Adulthood is boring, except sexy times that’s not really boring.”

“I don’t think boring is in your vocabulary, and I’m not going to even acknowledge that you said the last part.”

“Aww, come on, surely you’ve wondered how you were made? Wanted to come to the realization that your parents are human beings?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Hmm, Victor was wrong, you don’t take after me, you take after your father.”

“Yeah, world’s biggest asshole award goes to him, I guess?”

“To people he doesn’t like.”

“Which, of course, is everyone you don’t like.”

“Hey, happy wife, happy life!”

Jessica chuckled for the first time in a long while as Victor landed next to her.

“Bodies taken care of, put it in an incinerator. Any questions before we wrap this up?”

Jessica shook her head no as Darcy calmly packed up her rifle.

“Good, I have a job in Oregon, if either of you need me I put my new contact information on a paper at your friend’s apartment. Don’t call it unless absolutely necessary.”

“We get it, Vic, you’re busy. We’re good here, go hunt innocent rabbits in the woods or something…”

Victor hesitated for a moment noting Darcy’s tense shoulders and raised an eyebrow at Jessica. Jessica shrugged her shoulders, she had never understood her mother and she never expected to. He pursed his lips in response to the cubs nonchalant dismissal of her mother’s not-so-obvious distress.

“Darcy…”

“Go, Vic, you’ve got stuff to do in Oregon. We’re good, seriously.”

Darcy lifted her bag onto her shoulder and grabbed Jessica’s arm teleporting them both back to Trish’s apartment.

Victor gritted his teeth together and growled, something was bother Darcy and he wasn’t going to find out what it was unless he investigated. He would have to cancel his next kill, damn frails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future my plan is to do some Jessica/Skye central chapters so I'm really looking forward to that. It's almost 3:30 where I'm at and I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon, I hope the rest of you are having better luck than I am in the sleep department. Thanks for reading!


	6. Trish Walker's Poker Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jessica arrive back at Trish's apartment to find Remy being dramatic, Trish being smug, and Bucky laughing his ass off at the both of them.

When Jessica and Darcy appeared in Trish’s apartment they were met with a surprising situation. Bucky was leaning against the couch watching in amusement as Remy and Trish played Poker with M&M’s as currency, the annoyance and frustration at his lack of currency was apparent on Remy’s face, therefore he was the obvious object of Bucky’s amusement.

“Mon Dieu! I don’t know how you have done it.”

Trish was smug as Remy folded and she took the last of the M&M’s, “Never underestimate what a woman will do for chocolate.”

Darcy slow clapped as Jessica put her hands in her pockets and stared at Trish in adoration.

“You beat my dad at poker?”

Trish laid out her current hand with a smirk and Remy fell back into the couch with a groan of frustration as Bucky cracked up laughing.

“She was bluffing the entire time!”

“When did the two of you start this?”

Bucky held up his hand to stop Trish from telling the story and then proceeded to tell it himself, “Well, Hot Shot over here decided he would take advantage of the fact that no one had warned Miss Walker about his poker skills. So, about three games in of me trying to minimize the damage done to the poor woman I realize my mistake of assuming she can’t play poker! I’m getting creamed by the two of them so I pull out and they start going at it like drug dealers negotiating the price of crack!”

Darcy slapped her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh and doubled over while Bucky continued with his retelling of the events.

“After a two days straight of tournament like bets and rematches the two finally get to the point where they have set an ultimatum. Whoever wins the next game, wins it all. So, at about one thirty this afternoon the two sit down and begin to play like it’s a chess tournament instead of a poker game.”

Jessica bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh as Bucky gestured to the table that was littered with M&M’s and cards.

“Now, about halfway through the game the two of them are grappling for a hold and Trish here starts talking, now this may not seem unorthodox to you but the woman starts talking about jewel heists!”

At this Jessica burst into laughter so hard she had to sit down on a stool behind her and hold onto the bar for support.

“Which, of course, our lovely partner begins to foam at the mouth because every heist is done so haphazardly and described in such an un-uniform way that it’s hard to ignore. So, during the time that Rems is distracted with shoddy heists and criticizing the technique of second rate thieves, Miss Diabolical Mind over there gains momentum enough that Remy is completely out of it when he finally recovers.”

Remy ran his hands over his face and grumbled about radio talk show hosts while shaking his head ruefully.

“And of course, you all saw the final defeat of the Prince of Theives!”

“We are never speaking of this again, Remy will make sure of it!”

Bucky leaned over the couch to speak in Remy’s ear, “Whatever you say, Sweetheart.”

Darcy smirked as she plopped down next to Remy on the couch, “Oh, come on, you’ve got to let us have some fun!”

“Oui, so long as it’s not at Remy’s expense.”

“You worry too much about your ego.”

Remy opened up his mouth to protest but Darcy beat him to it pressing her lips to his for a moment before pulling back again with a smirk. 

“Like I said, you worry too much.”

Jessica groaned in embarrassment, "Yep, definitely reliving my teenage years over here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I'm currently hiding in my own attic and Teddy has gone on a scouting mission for food/fuzzy blankets, cause he's amazing like that. Oh! And he got me a teddy bear for Christmas, because he has an ego the size of Texas. I love him anyway though, best brother I've got all around. Until another one buys me ice cream *winks*. Thanks for reading, Darlings!


	7. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to talk to Jessica in a seedy little bar and the two talk out some of their differences, as well as some of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst-Lots of angst and a little bit of Wilson humor dripping into Jessica's personality. No warnings for this one, Thanks for reading, loves!

Darcy entered a seedy bar searching for Jessica so that she could say her goodbyes before she headed back to the tower with Remy and Bucky. She weaved through the people to where Jessica sat nursing a glass of whiskey.

“You know, I prefer vodka. Though I think that was influenced by my time in Russia.”

Jessica threw back the whiskey paying little attention to the burning in the back of her throat and waved the bartender down for another. Darcy sat on the stool next to her and ordered scotch.

“Thought you preferred vodka?”

“Yeah, which is why I’m picky about it, I can easily just drink scotch without being disappointed in the quality.”

Jessica snorted and took another drink from her glass.

“What do you want?”

“I can’t say goodbye to you?”

“Depends, you gonna tell me something life-changing before leaving?”

“Well, I did find your sister but you probably won’t be too affected by that, now will you?”

The two were silent for a moment before Jessica sat down her whiskey and pushed it away with a grimace.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“You were the one who brought it up, I was going to save it for our next visit.”

“Whenever that is.”

“Exactly, do you think the bartender is single or not?”

“You have two romantic partners.”

“I was asking for you!”

Jessica nearly choked since she had started sipping on her whiskey again, “No, Mom, no. Just, don’t try to hook me up with anyone, okay?”

“Why not? You’ve obviously been picking up booty calls and avoiding a legitimate relationship.”

“I’m not avoiding one, just recognizing that the two people I could even contemplate a relationship longterm have either one, had their lives ruined by what Kilgrave made me do, or two, nearly died because of Kilgrave. I can’t just walk into a relationship like that and expect everything to be fine!”

Darcy stared at Jessica with a sad glint in her eyes, “Oh honey, you’re so much like me sometimes.”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it.”

The exaggerated sigh that Darcy gave made Jessica internally cringe as she knew purposefully being a pain in the ass wasn’t going to get her out of this mother/daughter talk.

“Remember the night you first went out to a bar?”

Jessica froze, her fingertips touching the glass in front of her, and she stayed completely still as Darcy continued to talk.

“You went out about ten, mad as a march hare that I was going back to doing mercenary work. I was worried sick and called your father five or six times before you got home. You weren’t drunk, but you yelled at me because you had been to eight bars, drunk your weight in alcohol, and didn’t feel a thing.”

Jessica looked down at her glass and pushed it away from her.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not asking for an apology, you had every right to be angry-”

“No I didn’t,” Jessica shook her head realizing that she still wasn’t sure what to say to make things better, “I was an ass, just forget I said anything about it.”

Darcy stared at her for a moment, “I’m going to your great grandfather’s in a few days, it would be nice if you called him sometime.”

“Not going to happen. Grandpa Chuck is nice, don’t get me wrong, but I’m still not over finding out that he tried take you from Pops.”

“Jessica-”

“Don’t Jessica me, that was a shit move.”

“If anyone should be mad at him about that it should be me or your Pops.”

“Well, I can be angry for both you, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Jessica picked up her glass again and downed it, “You still doing mercenary work?”

“No, I’m a science wrangler.”

The chuckle that elicited from Jessica’s throat was incredulous, “Science wrangler? What, do you catch wayward science experiments and corral them into the science holding pin for wayward science experiments?”

“No, I do that to the scientists themselves.”

Jessica looked straight on at Darcy for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. In the noisy bar no one noticed but Darcy grinned as she saw Jessica truly smiling.

“I can’t believe- No, wait, I can because that is so like you. Mom, I just-”

Jessica waved her hands out in a final gesture before letting them fall back onto the bar.

“I’m not even going to ask. Just change the subject, I’m begging you.”

"Your grandfather and Aunt Peggy are in Russia.”

“That’s not a much better subject but I’ll take it. Tell me, have they over thrown the government yet?”

No, I sent Azazel over to keep an eye on them just in case though.”

“You do realize that the best he can probably do is send you a warning of their antics?”

“I don’t know, he seems to have the situation well in hand. Besides, I’m not expecting any major crisis to come out of this, just a lot of minor ones.”

Jessica huffed out her laughter before turning in her seat to face her mother.

“Tell me about my sister.”

Darcy quieted for a moment, “What do you want to know?”

Jessica shrugged, “What she’s like, does she look like you, is she like you at all," Jessica hesitated for a moment, "is she like me?”

“She’s somewhat like me, she has my face shape and hair but she has hazel eyes. You look more like my mother, but you and Skye do have a similarity in looks, people would be able to tell your sisters.”

Jessica contemplated this for a moment before nodding her head a little, “Good. Give the family my love and all that.”

“All right,” Darcy tried not to sound disappointed that Jessica didn’t want to meet Skye but she knew better than to push on this one, “Let me know how it goes whenever you ask Trish out please, I want to congratulate my future daughter-in-law in person.”

Jessica whipped her head around with a protest on her lips when she saw that her mother was all read halfway across the bar. She twisted her lips in an annoyed manner before shrugging her shoulders and waving the bartender over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is the kind of person that I can imagine having trouble opening up to others, like a more angsty version of this Darcy. So, sorry, but happy family reunions are in for the future instead of right now. Now, that being said there are going to be a few chapters focused on Jessica and/or Skye.
> 
> For any of you wondering, everything is settled with my cousins arrangements. And, surprisingly, the funeral went off without a hitch. Thanks for dealing with my late night sleep deprivation, I don't know where the poker chapter actually came from, but I'm not going to question it cause it made me laugh when I read it yesterday so... Thanks for reading!


	8. A Knitted Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a surprise of Bucky, Remy, and eventually the rest of Hell's Kitchen, in the form of a knitted park.

Darcy stepped outside into the fresh air and took a deep breath as her boys stepped up next to her.

“Say goodbye, Cher?”

“I think a good bye would be not having to say one, don’t you think, Rems?”

“Oui, Remy agrees with that one.”

“Let’s get walking, Doll. The nights pretty but I’d really like a warm bed right about now.”

Darcy caught his hand as they started walking and swung it back and forth between them as Remy trailed behind them. After a few moments Darcy caught Remy’s had too and swung in unison as they walked.

“We should go to a park!”

Remy grinned at Bucky as Bucky let out a groan of protest, “I don’t think Mon Cher is up for that.”

“It will be just for a moment! And I promise it will be worth it.”

Remy conceded to that and Bucky shrugged his shoulders while continuing to pout at not being able to go straight home.

“It’s just a little walk for us and then straight back to the tower for us.”

“Fine,” grumbled Bucky as Darcy started walking faster.

“Trust me, you’ll love it! It was even your idea?”

“My idea?”

“Yep!”

Darcy popped the “p” at the end of her affirmation and then began skipping inbetween her two partners. It took them five minutes to reach a spot on the outskirts of Hell’s Kitchen and Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“You built a park?”

“Remy thinks it looks like she knitted a park.”

Darcy let go of their hands to spin around proudly gesturing to the new park she’d had built.

“Tada! Bucky mentioned a few days ago that he was sad there wasn’t a proper park around here for kids to play on. So I got Twinkletoes to anonymously donate the funds with the stipulation that everything looked like it was knitted! I think he got a real kick out of it. So what do you think?”

“Darcy, it’s… It’s ingenious! I never would have thought of doing a park that looked like it was knitted!”

“Looks soft too, what’s ii made out of, Cher?”

“Twinkletoes donated the materials, some new type of synthetic material he uses in his suits to reduce impact. It’s hypoallergenic too, and Tony is talking about finding someplace to make an inside playground for some of the sicker kids in the area, there’s a hospital about four blocks over and I’m going to suggest it too him.”

Remy came up and wrapped his arms around Cher as Bucky walked around the playground admiring it.

“You grew up here, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, some of the best years of my life were spent in this place, my best friend lived in that apartment right there and two windows down was our apartment. Maybe I can make a difference for them now that I’m older.”

“Much older.”

“Hey, don’t comment on a lady’s age. And life keeps pelting me with lemons, so no judging.”

“Wouldn’t judge you, Cher, now teasing…”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Call em like you see em, Cher.”

Darcy giggled as Bucky came back to them with a grin on his face, “I can’t believe it, I was going to tell Tony about this place when we got back.”

“Looks like I beat you to it.”

“Knitted Park?”

Darcy giggled, “I thought it was a nice touch.”

Bucky laughed, “Well, it’s definitely you. Wow.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and reached out catching Darcy’s hand to pull her in for a kiss.

“You are an amazing woman, Doll.”

“Remy seconds that.”

Bucky looked up from Darcy and pulled Remy in for another kiss.

“I got so lucky in the people department I don’t know what to do with myself. The woman who saved me and the man who helped me get back on my feet.” Bucky leaned his head against Remy’s and rubbed his thumb over Darcy’s soft knuckles as he whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But I bet I can swing higher on the swings than you!”

Darcy grinned at Bucky as he lit up, “You’re on, Doll.”

The two of them raced to the swings and Remy watched them chuckling, “How did Remy get such childish people for partners?” Remy thought about it for a moment and then smiled, “Then again, Remy’s pretty childish too.”

With another chuckl Remy ran to Bucky and Darcy who were laughing gleefully as they picked up momentum on the swings.

And, of course, after awhile they had to leave, but in those moments there was a bit of peacefulness in Hell’s Kitchen, that Darcy hoped would last in the park for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google knitted park, I dare you, there are benches with knitting on them and this one guy made an entire playground entirely out of knitting(not the traditional american kind but one that looks even more fun in my opinion). I had the idea a few nights ago and just wrote it on a whim cause it sounded like something Darcy would do and Tony would encourage. Thanks for reading!


	9. Knitted Penguin Pajama Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wakes Darcy up with the offer of Tai Chi and tea, Darcy hates getting out of bed, and consequently decides to annoy the author. Also, everyone just goes with the fact that Darcy breaks the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse(Darcy, if you couldn't tell) is giving me grief, so have some cute Bruce/Darcy friendship and a glimpse at what happens when I argue with my muse.

Darcy groaned into her pillow as the sound of someone gently knocking on her Stark suite door filtered through her sense. She lifted up her head and put her nose in the air making use of her heightened sense of smell and immediately regretting it as the scent of burnt waffles met her nose. 

Pressing her head back down onto her pillow she slowly desensitized her sense of smell while absently recognizing the mix of Bucky and Remy that were in the pillow she was grinding her face into. After a moment of readjusting her senses Darcy made a growling noise as the person at her door knocked again. 

Rising from the bed the sheets tangled between her legs resulting in her hopping up and down in an attempt to untangle them right before she fell over with a loud thud. After taking a second to scream into the carpet Darcy lifted her head and said in a thick voice,

“Javis, please open the door.”

“Right away, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Just the door, thank you.”

She let her head fall back to the floor as the door opened and Bruce hovered in the doorway.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, are you all right?”

“The bedding has defeated me, get me a white flag, Bruce-meister, I know when to call turkey, or is it duck? Oh, it's too early in the morning for me to remember just bring me some type of fowl.”

Bruce seemed to contemplate this for a moment before leaning forward a bit, “I just wanted to see if you would like to do Tai Chi this morning? I can see you’re a bit indisposed however… Can I help you get back into bed?”

“Tai Chi,” Darcy’s head raised with a sleepy but hopeful look in her eyes ad Bruce’s mouth hung open slightly with a look of astonishment.

“Yes, Tai Chi.”

“Can we have green tea afterwards?”

“I was thinking Chai, but we could have green tea.”

“Give me five minutes.”

“Are you sure?”

“The sheets may have won the battle but I will win the war, Bruce, count on it!”

“Okay, let me know if you need reinforcements.”

“Roger that Captain Purple Pants.”

“Are you wearing… knitted pajama pants? With penguins on them?”

“Anything can be knitted, Bruce, this is a fact of life!”

“Right, okay… I’ll be outside then.”

Darcy sat up stiffly after a moment before reaching out to untangle the sheets from her legs and standing shakily.

“Damn it, Bucky and Rems must have gone sparring without me. Probably wanted to let me rest some, awww I don’t feel mad at them for leaving me anymore. Besides, beds are more comfortable than mats. Talking to yourself is so much more enjoyable when you know other people are reading what you say. I mean, I could say flib-flabble and it’s written down in an alternate universe somewhere and that's just awesome-sauce.”

Darcy exchanged her knitted penguin pajama bottoms and normal, “I believe the term you're looking for is boring, Emma!”

“No, Darcy, I mean normal now let me finish.”

“Fine, but I’m not forgetting about this.”

As I was writing before I was rudely interrupted, Darcy exchanged her pajama pants and normal tank top for two black sports bra’s and the yoga pants that she used for exercising. She then sprinted,

“There you go again, I am not sprinting!”

“Fine, you’re walking, how’s that?”

Darcy was quiet for a moment in contemplation before turning her head to the side, “How about skipping?”

“As much as that sounds like something you would do- You know what? I don’t even know why I’m arguing with you, you’re the character!”

“I think I would skip.”

“Early in the morning?”

“Skipping, Emma! Skipping!”

There was silence for a moment and Bruce knocked on the door, “You coming, Darce?”

“Be just a second, I’m having a very important argument with the author about skipping!”

Bruce was silent for a moment before tentatively answering, “Okay, take your time then.”

The author shook her head and then shrieked as she realized she was hovering above Darcy’s head again.

“Oh, come on, why do I always have to be the size of a fairy?”

“You’re adorable that way, I can put you my pocket.”

“Put me back in my own universe, Darcy!”

“Only when you agree to say I skipped to the door.”

“We’re having an argument about a word, Darcy! A word!”

Darcy folded her arms and gave the author a pointed look until the author leaned back accidentally beginning a backflip and then spinning in mid-air.

“Woooaaaah! Okay! You skipped, you skipped, just put me back in my own damn universe for heaven’s sake!”

Darcy grinned and the author disappeared with a poof. Then Darcy skipped to the door on one foot because the author is fed up with her shenanigans.

“Perfect!”

The author then slammed her head against a table because she is narrating herself which is something she should not be doing, and it’s giving her a headache.

Darcy met Bruce outside of her suite and hooked her arm with his as he stared at her with a clear question on his face.

“What’s up, McGreen?”

“Do you usually have conversations with the um, author?”

“Yep! I enjoy bugging the hell out of her.”

“Perhaps we need to invite her or him for Tai Chi, then?”

“Oh, it’s a female all right, and I’m sure she’d be flattered to do Tai Chi with Bruce Banner.”

“So, fan of the Hulk?”

“Fan of wayward scientists, though the Hulk is smashing, she has a weak spot for Leo Fitz.”

“That bright young scientist Tony keeps yacking about in the labs?”

“Oooh, does Tony have a science boner?”

“I wouldn't phrase it that way, but...”

“How cute! I'll have to introduce them sometime, but for now… Let's Tai Chi it up, McGreen!”


	10. Katana’s and Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author returns with a story of katana's, Captain Abs, Peggy Carter's badassery, Wade's insanity, and Darcy's love of ice cream. Steve Rogers is amused, Bucky is a troll, Remy adores his partners, and Darcy is the epitome of crazy.

Bucky tapped a finger against the kitchen counter as he waited for the brownie in a mug he was making to finish baking in the microwave. Meanwhile, Remy was playing with his cards on the island counter as Darcy organized the belongings she had inherited from her father.

“You know, it’s kinda nice to have somewhere to put these besides a storage container.”

Remy turned his head in interest and shook his head as he saw Darcy admiring a pair of AK-47’s that she had just rediscovered.

“You need a new hobby, Cher.”

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll take up quilting, though it isn’t quite as portable as knitting. I’ll have to think on that. Now, let me match up these katanas.”

“The katana’s are in pairs?”

“Yes, Bucky, they’re in pair’s. One for each day of the week. And they all have stories behind them. I'll tell you a few if you ask nicely”

“Hold up, I’ve been meaning to get Steve down here to talk to you about Peggy.”

“Oh, is there anything in particular he wants to know?”

“I just think he needs a bit of closure.”

“Didn’t they talk when her and Dad were here last?”

“I got the feeling it was… awkward.”

“Okay, call Captain Abs down here and I’ll fill him in on the crazy Aunt Peggy’s had to endure from me and my dad.”

Bucky ducked his head a little and nodded with a grateful smile at Darcy before quickly leaving to fetch Steve.

“How do you think he’s adjusting?”

“To what, Cher?”

“Being with us?”

Remy stopped playing with his cards to focus on Darcy and his lips quirked up just a little.

“Remy think James is still feeling out you and him. It’s a bit difficult when we’ve known each other for years, are familiar with the way the other works you see. We’re adjusting, Cher, growing pains if you will. It’s natural, no?”

Darcy smiled fondly at Remy before nodding her head as he had properly eased her worries.

“Thanks, Remy.”

“It’s what Remy’s here for, Cher.”

“Where are you taking me?” the incredulous shout from the door leading into their apartment had Remy and Darcy leaning over to watch as Bucky half dragged Steve into the kitchen.

“My doll was going through some of the stuff she’s got from her pop, Peggy helped raise her so I thought she could tell you about some of what you missed out on.”

Steve shook his head slightly opening his mouth right as Darcy interjected.

“You don’t have to, for the record. It’s just that Aunt Peggy was a crucial part of my life and Bucky’s told us how important she was to you so… We thought you might want to hear about how much crazy she had to deal with from my family.”

Darcy grinned at Steve with a little wink and Remy looked entirely absorbed in his cards so Steve turned to Bucky who was looking especially hopeful. Steve stared at Bucky for a few minutes before he shrugged his shoulders,

“Okay, I guess it might help me to get some closure. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Yes! I love these stories. So, my dad used to collect katana’s, a lot of these are vintage and especially beautiful specimens, but those aren’t the ones we want to look at right now cause Dad felt like it would be a worse sin than lying to a child to carve into them. No, these are the ones we want to look at.”

“Why does this one say ‘Note: Don’t forget to feed and water the tacos before bed’?”

“Yeah, no, I have no idea what that one means Dad never told me but he did say to take his wise words seriously. He also told me that manatees were actually really old mermaids so take from that what you will.”

Steve chuckled before drawling out, “Okay…” He then picked up on that had ‘Peggy doesn’t take shit, especially on Monday’s’. “What’s the story behind this one?”

“Ooooh, okay, so my Dad can be a bit of an ass-hole when it comes to personal things. He doesn’t always get that people like their privacy, but he has a very high moral code when he has it straight, let’s get that clear right now. But, there was a slight problem where Dad would forget what time of the day it is and burst into Peggy’s to ask her completely random questions. One monday, he picked the lock to Peggy’s apartment and got to the kitchen before Peggy shot three bullets through his skull. Thankfully she had her silencer on but when Dad woke up Peggy was shouting at him that if he was going to be such a brainless git that she was going to have to punch him!”

Steve cracked up laughing as Remy chuckled out, “Remy remember’s this one. Darcy’s papa had a very interesting reaction.”

“Yep! You see, Steve, my dad has no brain to mouth filter, as you probably could have guessed from his visit. So as soon as my dad can talk he blurts out, ‘oh baby, hit me one more time’!”

“He didn’t!”

“He did!”

“What did Peggy do?”

“She hit him! And then dragged him over to the couch so that she could get the bullets out of his head. My dad says that that was the moment he knew he wanted me to grow up like my Aunt Peggy.”

Steve tapped the ground next him with his fingers before tentatively asking, “Do you think you did?”

“Somewhat, I got her grit.”

Steve nodded his head before picking up another katana, “There are a lot of ones about Peggy, this one I know to be accurate from experience though, ‘Peggy is similar to a badger on Sundays, do not provoke’. I remember how she was always a little rougher on Sundays.”

“Do tell, Captain Abs!”

The blush that covered Steve’s face as he realized what he’d just said bloomed as he tried to protest.

“Don’t lie, Stevie, Bucky’s in the room. Bucky! Did our innocent American Cupcake get it on with my Aunt Peggy?”

Steve’s head spun around to glare at his best friend in a clear attempt to get him to keep his mouth shut. Bucky winked cheekily at Steve before drawling out, “Yes, Mam.”

Darcy cackled as Steve glared harder in Bucky’s direction and Bucky sipped his coffee with a smug look on his face. Remy glanced at Darcy for a moment winking at her,

“Oh, come on, Cherie. You’ve had interesting escapades that would be equal to Captain Rogers.”

“I keep telling you to call me Steve, but I’m going to ignore that for now.” Steve grinned at Darcy before asking, “What escapades?”

Remy spun around on his bar stool and leaned back against the counter to send a shit-eating grin at his wife who’s look at turned playfully murderous.

“From what I understand, Mon Cherie over there has enjoyed a few naughty nights with-”

Darcy pounced from her position, straddling Remy’s hips with her hand covering his mouth, “Breath one more word, Swamp Rat, and I’ll forget about washing your trench coat for a week.”

Bucky and Steve were laughing so hard that Steve had fallen backwards on the floor and Bucky was doubled over. Remy protested behind Darcy’s hand while holding his hands up in surrender.

“Merde, Cher. Turnabouts fair play, and Stevie doesn’t have any ammunition!”

“Yeah, and I have equal ammunition on you!”

“Cher makes a very good point, Remy will shut up for now.”

Darcy glared at Remy for a second before starting to laugh along with Steve and Bucky. Remy grinned at them thinking how lucky he was to be around such people. Darcy gave him a quick peck on his cheek before climbing off of him.

“All right, who wants ice cream?”

All three men perked up at that and Bucky headed toward the freezer with a grin on his face, “Rocky road or mint chocolate chip?”

“Have I taught you nothing, Super Abs?”

Bucky smirked, “Both it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I only got one Peggy story in there but I'm brewing on another story idea about Deadpool and Peggy and a lot of the stories I wanted to use were ones that could easily be turned into longer fic so I'm going to see when time allows me to write some parenting fic for those two. Anyway, hello again! I'm going to spare you the details but my life has been pretty crazy. I'm going to try to get things going again though so hang tight. Also, I was planning on writing fic a few days ago but my toilet is acting up so I had to put down my writing hat in exchange for my plumbing hat in order to get things done (My sister is rubbish with plumbing and we hate calling a plumber cause they usually charge us higher than when we have one of our brothers call for us#:( It makes me mad as a hatter but thankfully I can usually figure out the problem and what has to be done myself. In addition, If I can edit properly you might have another chapter or two coming your way tonight. Thanks for reading, Lovelies!


	11. 9mm Knitting Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Author keeps writing these in third person and thinks that you will enjoy this one immensely. Darcy gets two phone calls, goes through an internal debate about which knitting needles are more practical for killing, and calls Victor dipstick.

Darcy was packing up her bags to leave for the X-Mansion when her caller I.D. popped up telling her Grant Ward was calling her.

“What’s up, Two-Face?”

“Very funny, I just called to ask if you had noticed anything weird about Coulson here lately? He’s acting oddly, and May… I could be wrong but I think May is worried.”

“Oh.. Oh, that’s not good. Did this happen suddenly, or slowly?”

“Suddenly, but it’s gradually gotten better. This morning he seemed... well, almost fine.”

“Have you guys encountered any shapeshifters lately?”

“Shield had a call come in about a mutant attack in Vancouver that was rumored to have a shapeshifter involved, our team covered the clean up.”

“Okay, tell May to put Coulson in the interrogation room and go to Xavier Mansion to be safe. I’ll be there in an hour and we’ll clear this up.”

“You’re the boss.”

“You bet your ass I am.”

Darcy hung up the phone before returning to the task in hand. She was contemplating whether to take her 9mm or 10mm needles in addition to her 7mm needles. Then she started wondering if she should take her metal needles in addition to her wooden ones. It would be helpful to have the spares in case her wooden ones got blood on them. Or she could just take the metal ones and she could wipe them off instead of having to throw out her wooden ones after completely ruining them by shanking a baddie. Yep, metal needles were going in the overnight bag. Along with her gloves, she needed her gloves, but the metal ones were important too.

“Damn, now I have to remember where I put the metal ones.”

Ten minutes later Darcy came up victorious from the pile of afghans she had thrown in a corner because she had gone on a knitting binge after visiting Jessica and didn’t know what to do with twenty seven variegated afghans. She turned back to the afghans as an idea popped into her head, 

“Oooh, late Christmas presents. Yes!”

That meant she had to find a way to pack up all of those blankets, great, where was her suitcase? This was going to take more than an overnight bag. Her phone rang as she opened up the walk in closet Tony had ensured was big enough for three people and Darcy teleported to her bed to pick up the phone.

“Ward?”

“They’re missing, May is freaking out, and by freaking out I mean she has gone into the cockpit and locked the door waiting for us to signal we are ready to move, and I have never seen FitzSimmons go into this freaky one mind thing so quickly.”

“Who’s missing?”

“Skye and Coulson! They just disappeared out of thin air, we’re in the middle of no where, Lewis!”

“Okay, keep your head, Ward. What group were you investigating in Vancouver?”

“The Brotherhood, why?”

“Sh-t! Tell May to head for the Xavier Mansion.”

“That’s where we’re headed!”

“Just reiterating. When you get there tell Professor Xavier that Mystique is the one who kidnapped Skye and Coulson. Do not tell him anything about Skye being my daughter.”

“Roger that. Anything else?”

“Keep FitzSimmons on the bus, do not let them off the bus.”

“Why?”

“I have a feeling we’re going to be in a heap of trouble.”

“I’ll load my extra gun.”

“Tell May this is a code Knitted Beard.”

“Great, I’ll do that.”

Ward’s dry tone reassured Darcy that he got the message and she gritted her teeth as she sat her phone on the bed to glare at.

“I am not calling Victor, I am not.”

Darcy glared at the phone for a half a minute longer before she growled out, “Yes I am.” She picked up the phone and angrily pressed the numbers before pressing the phone to her ear. 

The phone rang twice before Victor picked up, “I’m a little busy, Frail.”

“Busy enough that your long lost daughter who has been kidnapped can be put on the back burner.”

Darcy heard a series of growls that she patiently waited for to stop before Victor came back on the phone, “How did you find out about the cub?”

Darcy paused for a beat before responding, “You know about Skye?”

“Who do you think put her in Shield’s path?”

“Victor!”

“She needed guidance I wasn’t willing to give.”

“You bastard!”

“That’s right, Frail. When were you going to tell me about the cub anyway?”

“When I was damn ready.”

“That’s what I thought. I stumbled upon the kid running away from a fucked up orphanage, the scent was familiar enough that I recognized my own cub, and then I put her in an orphanage that I actually trusted.”

“Why wouldn’t you take her in?”

“Frail, I am an animal!”

Darcy flinched at the growl Victor let out but her heart sunk remembering how much Victor believed what his father had instilled in him.

“You are not.”

“Shut up.”

“I will not shut up, you-you- you dipstick!”

There was silence over the line for a second before a slight chuckle filtered over the phone, “Frail, what did you just call me?”

“Dipstick! And I’m sticking to it.”

There was another moment where Darcy could tell Victor was getting ahold of himself, “Who has Skye, Darcy?”

“Mystique, possibly the Brotherhood if she got ahold of Skye sooner than we know.”

Victor grunted before growling out, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Victor- She might also have Coulson.”

“You want me to get him out too?”

“If he’s there, which I don’t think he is but just to be safe. I need to get to the X-Mansion, meet me there.”

“Call Logan and Kayla, Darcy. I’ve had multiple attempts by the Brotherhood to secure my alliance with them. If I’m right, they’re trying to get the whole pack on their side.”

“They’re about to get a rude awakening then.”

“Damn right.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Tell the Cajun to saddle up too, I need someone with actual fighting skills to cover Kayla’s back.”

“I’m bringing James.”

“Bring the Cajun.”

"Fine, I’ll bring both.”

Victor grumbled but spit out a “Fine” before hanging up the phone unceremoniously.

Darcy looked down at the phone at her hand and frowned, “Dipstick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a cliffhanger.


	12. Life's Never Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Remy, and Bucky unpack at the X-Mansion, Deadpool makes an unexpected appearance, and Darcy reunites with some good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayla Silverfox (according to multiple sources/comics) is a part of the Blackfoot Indian Tribal Confederacy, a band government that is comprised of three different Canadian tribes (There's also a Blackfoot tribe in Montana, but they're not a part of this government band from what I can ascertain). These tribes primarily seem to speak Blackfoot, a language that is still taught and spoken today. Disclaimer: The information provided and written upon is based on collective research I have done on Kayla's tribal origin's and may not be correct because this is the internet kids, it's got all kinds of information on here and I don't have the money to go to Canada to find out what the truth is:( *shrugs* Have fun reading:)
> 
> *Words in italics are spoken in another language, as this is the most efficient method for me to express that something that is written in english for your reading pleasure is not spoken in English by the character's.

“Don't ever tell me the odds, Lebeau!”

“Cherie, all Remy did was tell you that he can’t find his bo-staff. Ever since we arrived an hour ago Remy’s been looking for it and he wanted to know if you knew.”

Darcy glanced back at where Remy had tore apart half of the luggage looking for his precious bo-staff and made an “o” shape with her mouth.

“It’s in the red bag to your left.”

“Merci, how much time do we have?”

Darcy sighed as she realized she had so many things to do in the mansion before she could leave it. “Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes until Victor gets here, I have to do some things before he gets here though.”

“Oui, and you need to calm down.”

Darcy shot her husband a half-hearted glare that he shook off and then she returned to staring at the door with a frown set on her face.

“Do you think he was mad? I feel like he was mad. But he knew about her, Rems, he knew about Skye and all he did is put her in another orphanage.”

“One he approved of, Cherie.” Remy pointed out as he pulled out the pieces to his bo staff and started linking them together.

“Not the point, Han Solo,” Darcy replied her eyes boring a hole through the door.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her fixation and answered back, “I know.”

Darcy chuckled at his reference and then heaved a sigh of frustration, “We’re such dorks sometimes.”

“Oui, but you know what the nice thing is?”

Darcy smirked, “I could guess, but where would the fun in that be?”

Remy came up behind her setting his chin on her shoulder, “We have an equally dorky boyfriend to help us get into trouble.”

“You two talking about me?”

The two turned to the window to see Bucky climbing through the window, “Why do I pick up guys who prefer to climb through windows instead of walking through doors like normal people?”

Remy chuckled in her ear, “Cause that would be boring, Cherie?”

“Hah! We could use a little boring.”

Bucky fell backwards onto the king size bed that had been provided for them and turned his head as Darcy let out a verbal barrage.

“I’m in my grandfather’s house, which I haven’t been in since I was a teenager. My daughter is missing, probably in the hands of one of her father’s biggest enemies.”

“Have you never fought the Brotherhood?”

“Tried to recruit me once or twice but I’ve never had a quarrel with them, I stay out of that barrel of crazy. Magneto has a few loose screws, which is ironic considering his powers.”

Bucky looked to Remy who shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to Darcy.

“I’m not even sure what is going on, all I know is that my baby is kidnapped and I am not a very happy mama!”

Bucky sat up abruptly and turned to Remy with a wild look in his eyes, “First Jessica, now Skye, have been involved in major attacks to their well-being within the last week. Is that correct?

Remy’s jaw clenched in anger as the revelation settled in and Darcy let out a shaky laugh.

“Great, this is an attack against me.”

“Maybe, Doll, there might be a bigger picture here. We just don’t see it yet.”

“Well, I’d sure like to know what it’s about, cause we may have the puzzle but we sure as hell don’t have the box it came in!”

Bucky turned to Remy in confusion and he waved a hand dismissively, “Puzzles come in boxes with pictures on the front so you know what you’re piecing together. Cherie means that we have a problem but no answer.”

Darcy pointed at Remy nodding her head, “What he said.”

There was a crash two floors below them and Darcy looked down in confusion and then suspicion.

“Oh hell no, that was my father!”

Darcy bolted out of the door and Bucky looked to Remy again out of shock, “How did she know that?”

Remy shrugged, “Remy don’t know everything, Mon Cher. That’s the appeal of our Cherie.”

Bucky grinned, “Too right, like a raging storm with an hourglass figure. Got to love a doll like that.”

Darcy arrived at the bottom of the stairs after remembering she could teleport halfway down the hall and wound up running directly into Logan.

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there, Canadian Bacon.”

Logan took the cigar out of his mouth with a smirk, “Darcy. Hear whatwe've got a family emergency.”

“Yes, I will fill you in as soon as I’m reassured my father and grandfather aren’t killing each other.”

“Don’t think Wheels would be that uncivilized, but Wade’s on the chandelier.”

Logan gestured up and Darcy craned her neck backwards to see a red clothed ass staring back at her.

“Dad!”

“Darcy!” Wade dropped down from the chandelier and held his arms out in front of him, “Fruit of my loins! Proof of my cherry being popped! Child the love of my life birthed! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“I need a telepath and Peggy wanted to visit with Stormy.”

“Why didn’t you just call Emma Frost?”

“Emma still won’t talk to me after the burrito bomb incident. Which was awesome, by the way. Wolvie, I haven’t seen you in… Well, since I nearly got my head sliced off by your claws. Good times, am I right?”

Wade clapped Logan on the back when he grunted in agreement and then skipped away from Darcy and Logan.

“Where is he going?”

“Probably to find a telepath, Darlin’- Now hold on a second.”

Logan grabbed ahold of Darcy’s arm as she started after her father and spun her around to look at him.

“I know you’re worried and with a father like Wade I don’t blame ya, but you’ve got to let him be.”

“Why does everyone say that?”

“Cause you love him, and it shows in the way you coddle him. Now, Kayla’s been askin’ for you, go keep her company while I take care  
of your father.”

“You’re an ass,” Darcy grumbled even though she saw the teasing gleam in Logan’s eye.

“Been called worse, now get.”

Logan gave her a smack on her ass and she stuck out her tongue at him before making a beeline for the mansions entertainment room.

“Kayla?” Darcy called out as she entered and consequently bumped into yet another person. “Oh! Hello, Kurt!”

“Guten Abend, Fräulein. I didn’t know you vould be coming ‘ere.”

“It wasn’t planned, exactly. Can you tell me where Kayla Silverfox is?

“The Wolverines wife? She is resting on the couch.”

“Thank you, Kurt.”

“You’re velcome! Oh, Fraulein, I vas vondering…” The blue mutant paused for a moment and Darcy felt uneasy as she had a feeling Azazel hadn’t introduced himself to his son just yet.

“Yes, Kurt?”

The prompting seemed to change Kurt’s mind as he shook his head and thanked her for her time before quickly teleporting away. Darcy worried her bottom lip a little before turning back around to continue on her way to Kayla.

“Kayla!”

The tan skinned beauty looked up from her book with a smile, “Darcy, I was looking for you earlier.”

“Well, here I am, what’s up?”

“I want you to meet Rogue, officially this time instead of over the phone.”

Darcy spun around to tackle the small teen behind her who chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Hey, Aunt Darce.”

“Rogue! Oh, you look amazing, just like I pictured you. Only much better, how are my tips working?”

“Great, I’m gaining control. Slowly but surely, Dad says I’m a natural. It took me years to find out what the problem was though, so I think he’s talking a bunch of bullshit.”

“Rogue, language.” Kayla’s frown turned into a teasing smile as Darcy pulled Rogue under her arm and gasped in shock.

“Language, Kayla? Really? How else is the poor child to speak? English is the only language she knows!”

Rogue smirked and spoke in a tribal tongue, “ _Actually, Kayla’s been teaching me Blackfoot*._ ”

Darcy grinned as the Blackfoot dialect rolled naturally off of Rogue’s tongue and she threw back her head laughing.

“ _Very good, young one_!”

Rogue beamed at Darcy’s praise and Kayla happily smiled on them both before saying, “ _The two of you should be proud, you’re both my best students_.”

That produced an uproar of laughter as both Rogue and Darcy knew, they’d been Kayla’s only students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blinks rapidly because I'm tired* Okay, I apologize for the cliffhanger but it was the last chapter I had written and I figured you lovely readers would prefer one more chapter with a cliffhanger to only getting one chapter to read that didn't have a cliffhanger:) So, my apologies, but I from the amount of comments I got I'll take it you enjoyed it regardless of the cliffhanger:) Thanks for reading, Lovelies!


	13. Sharpen Your Knitting Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy teaches Rogue how to knit, Wade's ass makes another cameo appearance, Logan somewhat agrees with Wade's logic, Victor is 100% done with Wade, and Darcy makes the final decisions around here.

Darcy folded her hands over Rogue’s covered ones to guide her as she tried to master a particularly difficult stitch.

“That’s it.”

She slowly removed her hands as Rogue continued knitting until she swore as she realized she’d dropped a stitch.

“I swear this stuff was made for saints to do.”

Darcy snorted, “How ironic that I knit then.”

“Darcy, are you teachin’ my daughter to knit?”

Logan scowled at Darcy who grinned back in response, “You know it, Canadian Bacon.”

Victor grunted from where he was standing next to his brother, “We’re in the middle of a meetin’ here, Frail!”

Darcy smiled at the room filled with X-men and her and Vic’s pack before she turned back to watching Rogue knit.

“There is always time for knitting, Vic.”

Victor exchanged a long suffering look with Logan as Wade entered the room with his arms outstretched.

“Hello, beautiful people! Here is a shot of my ass as per request of the commenters!”

Wade turned around and stuck his ass out as Rogue and Darcy looked at each other in confusion. Logan folded his arms as Wade shook his booty and Victor growled angrily.

“What exactly is Uncle Wade doing?”

“Dad, you’re fourth walling harder than I am right now. It’s confusing to Logan’s cub.”

Wade straightened before pointing at Rogue, “Mini-Wolvie, what’s crackin?”

Rogue raised up her hands to show her knitting, “Uh, knitting?”

“That is amazeballs, Mini-Wolvie, keep up the good work. Also, if any boys come near you, you can cut out their spleen.”

Logan looked like he was about to protest but then cocked his head to the side and nodded in agreeement.

“Wilson’s got a point.”

“Dad, I’m a lesbian.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t have to deal with men being dicks. Some of us are right assholes. Right, Vic?”

“Speak for yourself, Jimmy. I’m an upright gentleman,” smirked Vic his sarcastic tone filtering through.

Darcy and Rogue snorted from their spot and Remy entered the room with Bucky trailing behind him. He looked around at the confused faces of the X-men, and smirked.

“Remy takes it you’re all becoming acquainted with the Wilson version of a twisted soap opera?”

Bucky chuckled from behind Remy and Darcy beamed at her partners, “Where have the two of you been?”

“Remy showed James the Danger Room. Also, Remy thinks you should know that FitzSimmons got loose.”

“I told Ward to keep them in the Bus!”

“Oui, and he's still keeping an eye on them, but when you have two scientists in a place with such innovative technology around them... What are you going to do, Cher? They're going to get loose.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. What are they doing by the way?”

“Jemma is having a very interesting conversation with Miss Grey about mutant biology and Fitz is in the Danger Rooms control room updating the system.”

“Really? Hmm, sounds like they won’t get into too much trouble. But keep an eye out if all goes to hell, please.”

“Oui, Remy and James have got it covered, Cherie.”

“Good, now where were we?”

“Wade’s ass, apparently.”

Darcy shook her head at Victor's sarcasm for a moment before starting in on the business at hand.

“May, you said you found Coulson?”

“Yes, he was found unconscious in one of the closets on the Bus.”

“Has he regained consciousness?”

“Not yet, a heavy sedative was used on him so it may take awhile.”

“Keep me posted. Grandfather, what do you know about the Brotherhood’s whereabouts?”

Charles Xavier leaned back in his chair with his hands folded across his lap, “We’ve had bits and pieces of information filter in over the past few months but nothing concrete. I’ve been trying to locate them telepathically since Agent May and her team arrived but haven’t had any luck.”

“Okay, Victor?”

“I’ve got one of my contacts running down leads. Should have a general area within the hour.”

“Aunt Peggy?”

“Wade and I haven’t heard anything in awhile, but we had an offer last week from the Brotherhood asking for Wade’s allegiance.”

“Which is funny, cause I’m an anit-hero by definition, so no villainy for me according to all of the popular websites. Which reminds me, have you ever tried to google yourself, Wolvie? You would be surprised about the amount of erotic fanfiction there is out there. Not to mention the fanart, I could get hot and bothered about that any day. And people seem to be quite fixated on my ass, which really, I can’t blame them. Have you seen my ass?”

“We’ve all seen your ass, Wilson. Now shut up.”

“Aww, come on, Vic. I know you enjoy hearing my sweet seductive voice.”

Victor growled at Wade who had thrown his arm around Victor shoulders.

“Get your hands off of me, Wade.”

Wade jumped back holding up his hands in front of his body, “Woah, easy there, Kitty.”

Victor’s growling got louder and Darcy raised her voice to stop a cat-fight.

“Hey! Both of you, separate! That, didn’t work… Okay, I call this meeting adjourned in order to avoid any bodily damage to the people I need in order to get my daughter back. Anyone who is actually interested in saving Skye get down to the Blackbird in an hour, we’re going to call out the Brotherhood cause nobody else has a better idea. Capiche?”

There was a collective silence as Darcy stood up and dusted imaginary dust off of her sweater, “Good, glad that’s settled. I’ll be sharpening my knitting needles if anyone needs me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Rogue as a lesbian half the time because I need more lesbianism in my fanfic feed, also, it's Femslash February, so happy Femslash month:) I'm still ironing out my pairings for some of the younger generation(i.e., Rogue, Skye, Kurt, Kitty, Colossus, etc.) so the only really established second generation pairings are fitzsimmons and Trish/Jessica. *shrugs* Also, I plan to bring in more Jessica Jones characters in the future, so I'm open to suggestions on more pairings... Also, thanks for reading!


	14. Skye Meets Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes up in a cell at the Brotherhood's headquarters with a pyromaniac for company and has a little tete-at-tete with Magneto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Skye has been kidnapped, and is being held in a cell against her will. Given that being held captive can be a traumatic experience I'm placing a trigger warning on this chapter. Please remember that I don't put these here to annoy you, I put these here to ensure the safety of my readers who have triggers.

Skye slowly woke up on a hard floor with a crick in her neck that made her want to try ripping her head off. She groaned thinking she had fallen off of her bed but when her eyes finally flickered open she saw a ceiling that was distinctly not hers. Skye instantly shot up into a sitting position looking around frantically as a light chuckle drifted from the next cell over.

“Bit disorienting, isn’t it?”

Skye’s head whipped around to where the accented voice came from. A man around her age with dark blonde hair smirked at her as he flicked open and shut a lighter. He had a roguish look to him and she found herself noticing a mad glint in his eyes.

“Where am I?”

“You, my dear girl, are in the headquaters of the devious Brotherhood. They’re arseholes, the whole lot of them, and Magneto is an especially sadistic bastard.”

Skye noted the hatred that flickered across the man’s face as he tried to get the lighter to make a flame, it had apparently ran out of fuel a long time ago.

“Who are you?”

“Now, Sheila, isn’t it impolite to ask a persons name without giving your own?”

“I’ve never been considered polite, but my names Skye.”

“Pretty name for a pretty little Sheila, my names St. John, but everyone calls me Pyro.”

“Nice to meet you, I guess. Any idea why we’re here?”

“Well, I’m here because I thought running away from a guy who controls metal was a good idea. You’re here because you have an unfortunate bloodline.”

“So, they want to get to my mom?”

Pyro shook his head as his smirk grew, “Oh, Sheila, you’re going to need counseling after this one.”

“My grandfather’s Deadpool, I think counseling is the last thing on my list of things I want to do.”

The slow nod of his head was accentuated by his pursed lips, “Yeah, I can see that. Uh oh, here comes the toad. Hullo, Mortimer, how’s the life in the sewers? Not to bleak I hope?”

“Shut up, Pyro, I’m just here to make sure you didn’t scorch Sabertooth’s kid. Hello, Pretty.”

Skye glared at the green mutant as he licked his lips with a disgustingly long tongue.

“I’ll tell the boss you’re awake, maybe he’ll want to meet you.”

Toad slunk away as quickly as he had come and Pyro’s lips bared in a snarl, “He’s a toad and a rat if you ask me.”

“Well, you’d never mistake him for an upright citizen.”

Pyro outright laughed and Skye looked at him in surprise, “What? I just said the truth.”

“Sheila, you and I are gonna get along just fine.”

“We’d get along better if you called me Skye.”

“I’ll put a request in with my decision committee, want a drink?”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Well, let me know. There will be a time you’ll want one, I promise you that Sheila.”

They were interrupted as the door opened again to reveal Magneto in full attire. 

Skye took one look at his outfit and quipped, “Do you ever get tired of wearing a bucket on your head?”

Pyro’s cackling filled the room as Magneto narrowed his eyes at Skye who was still looking at him like she wanted an answer.

“I wondered which one of your parents you would take after, it must have been very hard growing up without them.”

“If you’re trying to prey on my feelings about growing up without parents you need to stop.”

Magneto cocked his head slightly and moved further into the room “Why? Do you feel it deeply?”

Skye only glared at him as Pyro became oddly silent, Magneto took that as a sign to continue.

“Do you feel it deeply you’re mother left you?”

“You're reaching for info but I'll bite. Somebody kidnapped me, probably one of her many enemies, you’re on that list by the way.”

“How fascinating, so you were kidnapped by your father?”

“My mother would have known if that were the case, she’s resourceful like that.”

“But not resourceful enough to find you?”

Skye’s eyes sparked in anger, “You need to stop.”

“Why? You’re parents obviously abandoned you, why would you continue to side with them?”

“They’re my parents, asshole.”

“That doesn’t require your allegiance.”

“No, but the fact that we wound up on the same side does, the fact that my mother did find me does, the fact that she was going to introduce me to my father when she felt it was the right time does. My mother has treated me better than everyone except for my team... And you!”

Skye stood up and approached the cell bars so that she could look at Magneto in the eye, “You have disrupted the peace that I finally found in my life, so if you came down here to convince me to join your half-baked cause then you messed up!”

Skye slammed her hands against the bars and growled at Magneto with a golden glint to her eyes. Magneto flinched back minutely and seemed indignant that she had made him react.

“You will regret that decision, my dear.”

“I doubt that very strongly, cause whatever happens from this point on happens because I stood up for what I believe is right. My mother and the people who follow her, will tear you to shreds because you took me. You don’t even have to lay a finger on me, you signed up for your doom the moment you decided to take me away from my family.”

Pyro let out an impressed whistle as Magneto looked at Skye in shock before turning around and storming out of the room with his cape billowing after him.

“Mm gonna have a lot more fun with you around, Sheila. You got a mutant name?”

“No, my powers are dormant.”

“Might want to look at your hands, Sheila, cause they aren’t dormant anymore.”

Skye gave him a confused look before holding up her hands to her face. Black claws had formed where her nails used to be and Skye’s mouth gaped open as she sheathed them almost immediately.

“What the hell am I supposed to be?”

“You look like a jaguar to me. Your necks got a few of those round black circlish things.”

Pyro wildly gestured to his neck with both hands and traced out a bit of the pattern he was seeing.

“Sh-t. This could have happened at a better time.”

“You got that right, Sheila. Tell me, do female feral’s go through heats, or is that just a myth?”

Instead of answering Pyro’s question Skye dropped down onto the floor and pulled her legs to her chest before whispering out, “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

“I’d make a comment about you using really vulgar language for being a lady but I got punched the last time I did that.”

Skye just shook her head in shock as she repeated one last time, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for all of the cliffhangers but I can't seem to avoid it, *sighs* my life has had an uptick in things I have to do and I can't upload stuff from my phone (and lugging around a laptop is hard). This is the latest chapter, and it's Skye centric! And you meet Pyro, aka St. John Allerdyce. Pyro's got a bit of a different backstory in this one because I need his snarkiness. I also might explore his character a bit for fun *shrugs*. He's going to be around Skye that's all I know right now, also, Magneto is hard to write for some reason. He feels kinda flat, I'm gonna have to do some fic reading as research *Winks*. Thanks for reading, Lovelies!


End file.
